My Twisted KHR Life!
by Thug Seme Senpai
Summary: Vongola di ghiaccio Decimo demone Sora Ryuzaki hasn't always lived the life she has now, she actually thought that she'd be an average girl until she met Tsuna...
1. Welcome To Namimori!

The sun quietly rose over the horizon of powerful rays of the sun soon leaked into a young girl's room waking her.

"Oh man what time is it?" She sits up and began to rub the sleep from her eyes. She then turns her bed head to her night stand where her clock rested reading girl soon bolted up from bed "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" she yells as she quickly showers and dresses and races down stairs. She then notices that her father's room door is open and his bed is made neatly."Just the way I left it." she voiced as she sadly realized that her father hadn't come home from work.

She had barely made it to school arriving on the time of 7:55. Somehow she found her way into the office and was currently wandering the halls with her schedule in passed by two boys on her small quest one with silver hair and one with brown hair. Soon she began to get hot and took off her green hoodie ,that cover up her black button up dress shirt, and put it in her black backpack then returned to her search.

"Damn this school is big."

She lazily moaned "Lot bigger then my last school."

She then chuckled to herself "Although I bet you would like this school a lot better...mom."

She the pauses in front of a big glass window over looking the courtyard "I can't believe its been 10 years already."

Soon the final bell rang and the girl began to panic "Crap! I'm late!" she shouted as she ran down the halls to her first class.

"Hey Gokudera?"

The silver haired bombed quickly turned his attention the young brown haired male who was seated infront to him at his desk.

"Yeah Juudaime?"

"Did you recognize that guy we saw earlier?"

"That guy with we passed in the hall? Nope can't say I do."

The brown haired boy sigh feeling as if there was something special about the boy with the long black hair.

"Class settle down now." The teacher declared as he walked into the room and placed his teaming hot mug of coffee on his desk

"Now class please welcome our new our new student from Kawagoe in the Kanto region Sora Ryuzaki." The teacher finished as the same black haired boy from before entered the room.

The black haired boy, who now had his hair up in a ponytail, smiled and said "Yo." in a calming tone. Causing ALL the girl's in the class to swoon over him.

" Sawada please raise your hand."

The brown haired boy reluctantly raised his hand in the air."Please take a seat next to Tsuna Ryuzaki-san."

"Sure." Sora answered as she began to walk over to the desk next to Tsuna and sat down .

Gokudera was about to growl to the newcomer for sitting next to Juudaime but soon found the growl stuck in his throat as the sweet smell of lavender and Japanese cherry blossoms filled his nose as the newcomer passed by him.

As the teacher began teaching hiss lesson Sora could hear all the students gossiping about her

"Ryuzaki-san is so hot!"

"He looks so cool I bet he's awesome at sports!"

Sora smiles and that practically sent the girls to the floor with excitement. "Wow! His smile is so CUTE!"

Sora sweat dropped." Ladies please pay attention." The teacher ordered as he continued to teach his lesson.

Tsuna soon turned to Sora smiling to him Sora also turned to Tsuna and smiled."Hello I'm Tsuna. Welcome to Namimori!" Tsuna whispered to her.

She smiled to Tsuna whispered back "Thanks."

|After Class|

As Sora began to leave her last class of the day she saw a boy with short black hair and a boy with shoulder length silver hair who were walking to the gym with Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna!" Sora waved to him as she jogged up to the three boys.

The black haored boy turned to Tsuna with a small smile "Who's that Tsuna?"

Sora, who was now in front of the group answered "I'm Sora Ryuzaki. I just moved here from Kawagoe."

he black haired boy grinned to Sora." Kawagoe High has the best baseball team in the state!" He cheered happily.

"Hecks yeah we do!" Sora grinned

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto." He said, as he held his hand out for her to shake.

Sora grabbed it firmly and shook with a then noticed the silver haired male next to Tsuna who looked slightly annoyed with her presence and was staring off behind himself.

"Hey your in my class right,I'm Sora." Sora smiled sweetly to him.

Gokudera turned his head slightly to get a better look at her.

"Does it look like I give a damn?"

"Sorry.I was just trying to be polite...octopus head."

He turned his head to look at her completely and glared down at her ,it was then that she noticed that He was a few inches taller then her he noticed as well.

"What the hell did you just call me shrimp?"

Sora returned the glare, "You heard me head."

Gokudera's glare intensified, "Thats not my name you damn shrimp!"

"I see you met the ." A soft feminine voice said from behind Sora.

Sora turns around fully, facing the voice. It was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello you must be the new student. Sora Ryuzaki if im not mistaken.I'm Morn."

Sora looked directly at the girl this time and noticed how pretty she gave Morn a big grin.

"Yeah thats me. Nice to meet you Morn!" Sora answered happily.

Morn Smiled at Sora's grin, "The pleasure is all mine."

"So Morn do you know Octopus head's name?"

Sora said as she gestured to Gokudera.

he nodded her head,"That's Hayato class heart throb till you came along."

Sora turned to face throb my ass this guy is a...well an ass!Sora thought as she smiled sweetly to Gokudera.

"It's nice to meet you...Goku-chan!" Gokudera's face turned red with anger and embarrassment and his jaw drops.

He quickly regains his himself and crosses his arms over his chest his face still inflamed.

"Don't call me that!" he yells to Sora causing Tsuna to quiver slightly and inch closer to Yamamoto.

Morn chuckled at how flustered Sora made then notices the time.

"Come on Sora we have art next and its about time to go." Morn told her as she began to walk away.

"Okay. Bye Yamamoto ,Tsuna."

"See you later Sora." Yamamoto waved to her.

"Yeah see you around Ryuzaki-san." Tsuna smiled innocently.

"Bye Goku-chan!" Sora said as she ran pass him to catch up to Morn.

Gokudera would have yelled at her if he hadn't caught a whiff of her scent amazed him how it could instantly shut him he turned and watched Sora and Morn leave he noticed that Sora swayed her hips like Morn, a girl ,did and blushed lightly.

|After School

"Wow. What a day." Sora moan as she stretched while she began to walk home.

Sora had met a lot more people during her first day like Kyoko and Haru who Sora thought were two very nice girls that she could really depend on,Ryohei the extremist she thought he was really funny and would be a great training buddy,Yamamoto he was obviously obsessed with sports but really nice as well and of course Tsuna he was the first person she talked to and he was so innocent she could help but like there was Morn she was a sweetheart and Sora couldn't help but feel as though the bonded the person she could have lived with out meeting,Hayato Gokudera he was a complete jerk off who annoyed her to no end but she still felt that they were somewhat friends. But still he could have been nicer.

"Stupid octopus." Sora groan.

Sora was so caught up in her thoughts that she didnt notice Tsuna run up to her.

"Hey Ryuzaki-san mind if I walk with you I live this way too." Tsuna panted.

Sora smiled at him

"Sure you can you didnt have to you can call me Sora."

Tsuna smiled back at her as they began to walk in a comfortable silence.

As the enter the first neighborhood in their journey home three boys, a few years older than Sora and Tsuna, walked out from an alley and stood in front of them blocking Sora and Tsuna's path. Sora stared at them confused.

"Well well if it aint No-Good Tsuna." The tallest boy with the spikey brown hair stated with a grin.

Tsuna stepped up "Please Akira Sora is new here and I don't have any money."

The boy with the dark blue hair in a pony tail smiled sadistical.

"You know the rules Tsuna. Yuki,Kenji take care of them." Akira smiled as the spikey haired boy and the boy with glasses approached Sora and Tsuna ready to fight.

"Please don't hurt Sora! He's new and doesnt know any better! I'll take his punishment too!" Tsuna begged.

Sora couldn't believe what Tsuna just did. They barely knew each other yet here he was risking his well being for her.

Yuki lick his lips and smirked as Kenji adjusts his glasses.

"Suit yourself." Yuki raised his fist preparing to strike Tsuna.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the blow to about 15 second he felt nothing and opened his eyes to see the Sora had blocked Tsuna and got punched hard in the left side of her jaw. A little bit of blood leaked from the left corner of her mouth.

"W-what...the hell?" Yuki gasp as he moved his hand from her face.

Sora why are you protecting me?Tsuna thinks as he watches wobble slightly.

Sora stands staright up and counters Yuki's punch with her own in his nose causing it to bleed massively.

"You little punk!" Yuki yells as he holds his nose in hopes it will stop the bleeding.

Sencing a challenge Akira snaps his fingers signalling Yuki and Kenji to grab Sora's arms leaving her torso wide open.

Akira smirked down at her as he stood in front of her and cracked his knuckles.

"You shouldn't have done that kid." He chuckled, "Big mistake."

Akira raised his fist and punched Sora full force in her stomach knocking the wind out of her and causing her to spit out a little blood.

Damn thats gonna leave a thought painfully.

Sora was then released from Yuki and Kenji's grip,unable to hold herself up she fell to her hands and knees coughing "Yuki Kenji finish this clown."

SoraheardAkira say as she slowly and wobbly stood and Kenji circled around her while Tsuna watched in fear on the side lines

Yuki charged at her first. Aiming his punch at her nose. Sora ducked under his fist as kicked him sqaure in his bottom jaw sending him flying to the ground next to Tsuna stared at Yuki's bloody face as he lay unmoving and breathing uneven on the pavement. By the time Tsuna turned his attention back to Kenji and Sora's fight Kenji's unconscious body landed on top of Yuki. Tsuna turned to look at Sora in amazement Just as he did he saw Sora being held down to the ground by her neck by Akira. Sora squirmed and coughed but couldn't seem to get out from Akira's grip, so on the brink of passing out shehead butted Akira in the nose causing him to immediately let go. Once Sora was up she punched Akira good about two times then kicked hin in the side of his head knocking him down and out instantly.

"Y-you took out Akira and his gang b-by yourself."

Tsuna stated couldn't believe what he had just seen happen as he stared at Sora's back.

Sora finally turned to face Tsuna she was panting heavily her right sleeve was ripped her left cheek was bruised and swollen and she had blood smugged on her left cheek and hands and had her own blood slowly trailing down the corners of her mouth.

He looks at the ground ashamed he was absolutely useless and to top it all off he got Sora hurt on her first day. Tsuna looked back up at Sora to see her smiling widely at then stubbled backwards and began to fall. Tsuna lunged out and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tsuna...your not hurt are you?"she wheezed

Tsuna put on a weary smile "No I'm fine."

Sora smile wides a little "Good."

She then passed out had one last thought before fully losing consciousness.

Damn this was one hell of a first day of school.


	2. Stupid Cow!

The sunlight peeping through the bedroom window casted over Sora's face.

"Ugh." She began to stir. She placed a hand over her sore eyes. As soon as her hand came in contact with the skin of her face she jolted up in pain holding her face.

"Damn that hurt. That guy got me pretty good." Sora grunted in pain.

"Yeah he did, I'm sorry Sora! I didn't know you were a girl!"

Sora looked up confused. Why was Tsuna in my room? Sora glanced around the room Where is my room? A chill went through her body, she glanced down at her bandaged body. Sora's face went bright red, she cleared the lump that had formed in her throat and moved closer to Tsuna to calm him down some. "It's fine. Everyone mistakes me for a dude, I'm used to it...but um...Tsuna?" Sora began as her face turned red again.

"Yes Sora? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine but um... did you...do this?" she pointed down at her bandages.

Tsuna's face flushed red and he rapidly shook his head "No! Oh no Sora! I didn't it was my mom I swear!" he panicked

Sora sweatdropped "Okay then sorry for assuming it was you Tsuna-kun." she bowed her head in respect.

Tsuna's cheeks, which just returned to normal, dusted pink. "I-it's no problem Sora-chan." he smiled sheepishly.

Sora smiled back and then stood straight up.

"Whoa! B-be careful Sora-chan you might h-" Tsuna stopped mid sentence and turned his bright red face away from her.

Confused Sora looked down at herself and noticed that the bandages she used to bind her chest were loosely wrapped around her injured torso and she was only in her baby blue underwear.

She quickly grabbed her black button up shirt, that was folded next to her and put it on forgetting to button it.

"Okay you can look now Tsuna-kun. Sorry about that."

Just as Tsuna turned around his bedroom door flew open and in walked Gokudera with baby in a cow costume sitting on his shoulder.

"Hey Juudaime you ready for sch-" Gokudera was cut off by the sight in front of him.

There stood a girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes staring back at him. The black dress shirt she was wearing was open revealing her bandaged torso, the tail of the shirt stopped at the beginning of her thighs and partially cover her blue underwear.

S-she's so c-cu- No! What the hell are you thinking Hayato! Gokudera mentally scolded himself.

The cow costume baby jumped off of Gokudera's shoulder and landed directly on Sora's chest. Sora's arms instinctively wrapped around the strange baby to keep him from hitting the floor.

The baby nuzzled her chest with hearts in his eyes "You have such a beautiful bosom mama!"

Sora lookeed at the little cow in her arms with one eyebrow raised "Mama?"

Does she even care what he doing? Tsuna thought shocked as he watch Lambo continue to nuzzle her chest.

Lambo jumped down and pointed to her bored expression accusingly "That's right! I, Lambo, have decided to make you my mama!" he shouted confidently.

"Oi! Stupid cow! Leave her alone!"Gokudera shouted as he kicked Lambo out of the window.

Sora casted her gaze back to the silver haire teen and smirk once she recognized who it was. "Yo Goku-chan."

Gokudera's face flushed red "Gah! S-shrimp? Your a-a-a?"

"A girl? Yeah I am."

Gokudera's face went even redder as his gaze slowly descended down her body and lingered in a few places.

"My eyes are up here." Sora said in a monotone causing Gokudera to turn his head away.

"Stupid woman! I was just making sure that you were actually a girl!" He growled

Sora giggled "Did everyone really think I was a guy? Well I do resemble my dad more than my mother..." Gokudera zoned everything else she said out. I can't believe I almost called her cu- No! I dont wanna think about that! Gokudera fumed irratatedly. Hey wait a second...why is she half naked...in Juudaime's room?

Gokudera quickly stomped over to Sora and held her shirt close, is cheeks turning pink.

"Stupid shrimp put some close on!" Gokudera quckly released Sora and pushed Juudaime out of the room. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it. "Why are you still in here?" Sora asked irratatedly.  
>"I gotta stay and make sure that you don't touch Juudaime's stuff!" he growled.<p>

"Sure you are." Sora narrowed her eyes at Gokudera before picking up her pants and attempting to put them getting one foot in she tried to put the other in but lost her she hit the ground Gokudera stepped foward and caught her but end up losing his balance as well and falling on his hands and knees on top of her.

"G-gokudera-kun w-what are you doing?"

Gokudera quickly scrambled off of Sora and up to Tsuna. "I was trying to make sure she didn't touch your stuff Juudaime!"

Sora growled as she sat up "Hey I maybe new and all but I respect Tsuna! And don't talk about me like I'm not here Stupidera!"

"No one asked you shrimp!" Gokudera shouted as he pressed his forehead against Sora in an epic glaring contest

Tsuna sweatdropped and stood between the two glaring teens with his hands up in defense. "Maybe we should take Sora-chan home to change."

|At the Ryuzaki Residence|

" Ahh! Home sweet home!" Sora stretched as she walked through the front door. She turned around and face Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto who had joined them on the way to her house and was informed of the situation.

"I'm gonna go change real quick you guys stay here." Sora said as she walked to the room at the end of the hall and shut the door behind her.

Once she was inside her room three boys walked around the small house studying it. After emerging from the kitchen with Yamamoto, Gokudera walked up to Tsuna who was staring at a picture on the wall.

"Hey is that her when she was little? Aww she was such a cutie!" Yamamoto chuckled as he eyed the picture of a 6 year old Sora and a woman who looked just like her.

"Of course she's cute! Lambo's mama has to be cute! Just like Lambo!" Lambo shouted as he sprang up out of Tsuna's bag and ran up to Sora's room.

Gokudera ran after him with a lit dynamite stick in his hand. "Stupid cow! Get back here!"

Both he and Lambo slammed into the door causing it to burst open and causing Gokudera and Lambo to get a good view of the tops of her boobs and her exposed back as she quickly turned and held the rest of the bandages to her chest.

"Gokudera are you ok-" Tsuna stopped as soon as he saw Sora his face turned beet red. Sora stared back at them all but then turned to Gokudera and Lambo with rage in her eyes. "Perverts!" she roared.  
>All the boys quickly ran out of her room but not before Sora caught Lambo and Gokudera by their collars and dragged back in slamming the door behind them.<p>

|Many screams and cries of pain later| "Well she did warn us to stay in the living room Gokudera." Tsuna tried to reason once they had taken there seats in first hour.

Gokudera slumped his bruised and battered body on his desk and blew out the remaining smoke rings he had stuck in his lungs from Sora stuffing his dynamite down his throat.

"Man, stupid cow..."


	3. Author

Okay so a lot of people have been asking me to continue writing my Katekyo Hitman Reborn Series My Twisted KHR Life! but unfortunately I've been having some major writers block! Not only that but I haven't even watched the show pass episode 2! I've read a lot about the characters on the KHR wiki but I have no idea what's going on in the overall plot of the anime so please if anyone has any ideas for the story message me and if it's a really awesome idea I'll credit you in the story! Also if anyone is interested I've gotten an idea for a Naruto or a Pinkly and Senna story so if you guys would like to read those let me know so me and my senpai can get started on it!

Also if you don't know who pinkly and senna are check them out on my deviantart profile!

gallery/30746404

There's not much there now but it's a working progress!


End file.
